The Junior Match
by MegaKat
Summary: <html><head></head>A commission from gogeta1089 on dA- Chibi-Usa is itching for a spar while she waits to sign up for the World Tournament, and finally finds someone her own age... with explosive results. Rated K for mild language.</html>


**HOLY CRAP a rated K+ fic from me!? Yeah, it's definitely a commission lololol… you know you have to pay me to keep it PG!**

Practically vibrating with excitement and anticipation, Chibi-Usa couldn't find it in her to be still any longer and tugged at her mother's skirt. "Momma? Please, can I go look around? It's still at least an hour until the first qualifiers!"

It wasn't hard to see that Chibi-Usa was pretty much bouncing in place, so Usagi just smiled and nodded before pointing to the girl's aunts. "Just make sure you stay in sight of one of us, ok? And be back before the qualifying round starts—I wouldn't want you to miss out on getting into the tournament!"

"Yes, Momma, thank you!" The little pink-haired girl replied sunnily before taking off at a run, her blue eyes scanning the crowds of warriors curiously. "Wow, they're all so much bigger than I am," she thought aloud, only to smirk as she reflected that she would likely have no problems taking them down once she'd transformed. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall, just like Aunt Mako says," she chuckled as she continued to weave through all of the combatants, following the sounds of sparring that were coming from the practice field.

She found a green man sparring with what looked to be a human, and impressed with their technique, she watched for a little while before seeking out someone her own size to practice with and hopefully work off some excess energy before the big event. That was when Chibi-Usa spotted a boy with his arms crossed, surveying the fight seriously as it began to ramp up and get intense.

"Hiya!" She called cheerfully as she jogged over to his side, taking in the red headband, the clothes that bordered on ragged, and the staff he wore strapped across his back, giving him a sunny smile when he turned his attention towards her. "I don't suppose you'd like to spar, too? You're the only other person I've seen that'll be fighting in the Junior Division so far."

Looking her up and down slowly, the boy's hand scratched at the back of his head for a moment before he shook it. "Sorry, but it's not nice to hit girls. I wouldn't feel right about it if you got hurt."

"Did you just seriously turn me down because I'm a _girl_?" Chibi-Usa ground out, her smile long gone and her little hands clenching into fists.

That hand was at the back of his head again as the boy grinned sheepishly, his cheeks coloring in embarrassment. "Really, I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that my mom raised me not to hit girls! I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be very nice!"

"Well then, Spikey, I guess I'll be walking away with the trophy when I face you in the ring and beat you into the dirt!" She retorted hotly.

That apparently had gotten under his skin, and the boy with the funny-looking hair stared at her for a moment before answering, "wait… you're actually entering? No offense, but… you don't look much like a warrior to me."

"Pht, as if you're one to talk!" She practically shrieked, her high-pitched voice drawing the attention of everyone within earshot. "Your clothes are full of holes and that headband looks ridiculous! What are you going for, some sort of Hobo Rambo look!?"

"Hey, these are the clothes of my ancestor, the great warrior Son Goku! I was even named for him, so don't you disrespect him! At least I'm not picking a fight while wearing dress shoes and a skirt!"

Chibi-Usa blinked at the news that he was related to the famous warrior and tournament champion, but she was only stunned for a moment before taking in his insult and snatching her broach from her chest. Skirt and dress shoes, huh!? She'd show him. "Moon Crisis, Make Up!" She cried out, flashing a grin at his surprised gasp and his gaping mouth when she was engulfed in a flurry of pink ribbons and transformed into Sailor Chibi-Moon. "Want to run your mouth some more?" She taunted as Goku Jr picked his jaw up from the ground and continued to gawk. "Or are you ready to get your butt kicked by a girl in a skirt and heels?"

He wasn't able to even answer that question, he was too busy staring at her legs and shaking his head in disbelief. "Th—that skirt! It's simply indecent! Your mother actually lets you wear something that short out of the house!? At _your _age!?"

"Hey, you're showing just as much skin as I am through all of those holes in your clothes!" Chibi-Moon shot back hotly, shaking her fist at him in anger. "At least I don't look like I'm homeless!"

Having had it with the insults to his honored ancestor's clothing, Goku frowned and pointed to an empty spot not too far from the sparring adults. "That's it! You want to spar, then fine! I tried to be nice since you're a girl, but now I'm more than happy to teach you a lesson about picking your battles carefully!"

More than happy to comply since she was finally getting what she wanted, Usagi couldn't help but feel smug as she led the way to the spot that Goku had pointed to. "Ready when you are, shorty," she said once he'd caught up. Both of them fell into a fighting stance then, but when a full minute passed and nothing happened, Usa huffed impatiently and rolled her eyes. "Are you going to attack me or are you going to keep staring at my legs?"

"I—I was _not_…!" Her little smirk of triumph finally did it, and Goku flew at her and swung, only to have his arm collide with some sort of pink stick that she'd pulled out of nowhere. "Hey, no fair! No weapons!"

"Phht, you should have specified rules before we started if you were going to have any!" Chibi Moon retorted as she swung her arm back, throwing him off balance since he was still pressing his wrist to her moon rod. It took only a smack to the back of his head to send him stumbling, and try as she might, she couldn't help but giggle when he turned his head and glared at her. "What's that look for? Mad that I didn't hit you at full force? Well, it would have hardly been fair to you, shorty."

"Oh, that is so _**it**_!" He shouted as he flew at her again. He'd pulled his punch before, but he was done playing around with this little girl—sure, his mom and his Grandma Pan had drilled it into his head for years that he was to never, _ever_ hit a girl, but this brat had it coming!

The next punch that came was easily blocked, but when it was followed up with another and another and Goku's speed increased, Chibi Moon's eyes widened in surprise as she tired her best to keep up. _Holy crap he's fast! _She thought as she decided to stop holding back and began matching him blow for blow, her expression growing smug once more when it was evident that she was unnerving him with her ability to carry on despite the fact that his fists were a blur in the air to the naked human eye. "Is that all you got?" She taunted when he added kicks into the mix, only for her to match those as well with seemingly minimal effort.

Goku backed off after a moment, panting for air even though he had yet to break a sweat, but when she stuck her tongue out at him and blew it he ground his teeth and decided that enough was enough. "No," he answered, "that's not all I've got! In fact, I'm only just warming up!"

Chibi-Usa didn't expect much out of him, so when she sensed his energy levels rising and his ki actually became visible, she had a hard time not gaping at him like he had at her transformation. But then the ki flames exploded in a burst of golden light, and after staring for only a second, she burst into peals of laughter and practically fell to her knees holding her sides. "Oh gods—hahahahaha! Y—you're—oh wow, now it makes so much sense!" She cackled wildly.

Oblivious to the massive crowd they'd drawn with their fighting, Goku Jr growled in annoyance when she wouldn't stop laughing and flung a warning blast several feet ahead of her knees, making her jump back up to her feet and glare at him. "Just what's so funny?" He ground out when she took another look at him and started giggling again. "And _what_ makes sense!?"

"Y—you're _blonde_!" Usa howled. "N—Now I know why you're s—so _stupid_!"

"Let's see how stupid you think I am after this!" A ki ball formed in his hand then, and while Goku hadn't wanted to fight her before just because she was a girl, he was going to relish making her apologize for being so mean to him and teasing him about his clothes and his hair. Hell, being blonde was cool! He was the only person he knew whose hair changed colors when they powered up!

Chibi-Usa didn't even have to study the ball of light in his palm to know it for what it was, and she shrieked in surprise as she dove out of the way just in time and a rush of hot air from the ensuing explosion aided in throwing her further away. Her moon rod was still in her hand, though, and once she recovered she found her opponent grinning triumphantly in her direction. "Don't get too smug, buddy, I can do even better than that little blast! Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

The crowd that was hemmed in around Goku's end scrambled in an attempt to escape, but the Saiyan was sent flying right into some massive bodybuilders and plowed them down when Usa's attack connected hard and fast. "You're gonna pay for that!" He yelled once he'd landed on his stomach and he shook his fist at her.

"Get your face out of the dirt before you start talking crap!" She advised him even though she eyed him warily, waiting for his next attack. She'd never had anyone—not even a strong youma—take a direct hit from her moon rod and recover so quickly!

And sure enough, he was already climbing to his feet and dusting himself off, his green eyes narrowing in her direction as the onlookers wisely backed off by a hundred feet to avoid becoming collateral damage. Another ki ball was forming in his hand, but this one was blue, and Usagi's eyes widened when she sensed the amount of ki that he was pooling as he drew a second hand against the first and curled his fingers inwards.

She reacted out of pure instinct and felt her ginzuishou extracting itself from her chest, and knew she was transforming into her most powerful form as she extended it and it engulfed her in its silver radiance.

"Oh my, isn't that pretty! Well, I've got news for you," Goku taunted as the energy began to pulse in his hands.

"And what's that!?" She shot back angrily as she readied her most potent weapon.

"You lose baby! Kame… hame…"

"Cosmic Moon—"

"HA!"

"Power!"

The massive crowd hit the ground instinctively when blue and silver collided in the middle of the ring, but it was clear after only a few seconds who the victor would be—the silver beam of writhing energy was quickly overtaking Goku's attack, swallowing it up as it grew, and when it hit him like a truck it sent him flying through the air, his yell of defeat loud and clear.

Chibi-Usa was clearly ready to dance in place at her victory as she detransformed into her civilian form, but just as she began to grin and shimmy in a little dance she squeaked at the pain of having her ear pulled on forcefully and looked up and over to see her mother glaring down at her hotly, the steam practically coming out of the odangos on her head.

"Transforming I could forgive, young lady, but did I _seriously_ just watch you use the ginzuishou to win a stupid schoolyard fight!? I thought about stopping you the moment you whipped it out," she continued loudly as she drug her daughter through the crowd by her ear, "but part of me hoped that that little boy would whoop your ass and you might learn some humility from the whole thing!"

"But Momma, he—"

"Usagi Small Lady Serenity, I do not _care_ what he did! You used the crystal on an innocent, and since he didn't kick your ass, I guess I'll be the one to do it! Oh gods, just wait until your father hears about this, he's going to be next in line for the ass beating!"

Chibi-Usa could only cringe at that and try to keep up with the hand dragging her by her ear, and well across the ring, a little boy with Saiyan hearing grinned. He was still laying in the crater he'd made when he'd landed, but judging by the pitch of Usa's mother's voice, she was about to get it even worse than he just had.

At least it was _some_ consolation.

**For those interested in commissions, just drop me a line!**


End file.
